humanrightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s Rhyme Theme on Human Rights
Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s Rhyme Theme on Human Rights Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England), in his PhD thesis titled ‘Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development’ has expressed his rhyme theme on human rights issues in his poem ‘Man for Man’ which has also been made a part of Dr Khan’s thesis in an excellent manner that touches the heart of every reader undoubtedly. The Poem, along with few observations in the following two paragraphs are:- A common observation of all human societies has it that people may treat each other “well” or “badly”, depending on whether they are motivated by love, generosity, gratitude, co-operation and creativity, or hatred, greed, envy and destructiveness. Deeply buried somewhere in that observation are origins of what are today called ‘human rights’ and the legal rules associated with them. ‘In holistic sense’, such ‘love sustains life not only during infancy but also throughout human life. Similarly discovery of love is also a lifelong exploration and experience. For every individual the discovery of love is a very unique and unforgettable experience. Many splendours of love get discovered while the individual seeks to relate him or her with the world around. The individual has an innate longing for giving love as well as for receiving love.’''' Men being the best creation on earth, ‘Civilisation deals with everything concrete around men and culture with what is abstract within the men’. The cultures and abstracts within the men is the rhythmic innate of human beings that: '''[Man for Man* By Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan] Man for man man for mankind Regardless of race gender and colour Man for man by heart and mind With best wishes in equal honour Man for man to have and give Man for man to be one for other Man for man to heavenly live Worldwide all sister and brother Man for man in wants and needs Man for man for food and water Man for man in words and deeds Man for man to clothe and shelter Man for man for home and floor Man for man being whole hearty Man for man for sick and poor As true service to the almighty Man for man to read and write Man for man to root out wrong Man for man to build wits bright Man for man in whole life long Man for man to get the right Man for man to find out facts Man for man in life to light Man for man in all fair acts Man for man in weal and woe Man for man in vainness and ban Man for man in winning the boo Man for man for freedom of man Man for man in prayer and praise Man for man in pain and pleasure Man for man in gayness and grace Man for man in race and leisure Man for man in life and death Man for man in growth and birth Man for man in coercing wrath Fostering piety and peace in earth'.'' '''Join Man for Man International Foundation Network' Let us all from around the world unite ourselves under the ‘Man for Man International Foundation Network’ in one thought and one slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’ as active participants of the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ founded by its President Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) for achieving its main objective of establishing world peace accepting Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the New World Doctrine for Peace. In that we accept it, let us express our views and also send an email expressing our solidarity to Dr Khan who can be reached at: drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com. 'The Man for Man Theory of World Peace: A New World Doctrine*' Irrespective of race, religion, gender and colour, the man for man universal approach has been in ipso facto practice from the very beginning of the human society. It is the sole abstract of human approach as has been poured in the rational of humankind as such that without it, the growth, survival, expansion and development of the human society is absurd. In fact, it is the total concept of the wellbeing that every individual needs to know, practise and affirm as of one’s rights and duties vice versa. If it is one’s rights to be or have acquired, protected or fulfilled, it is also another’s duty to approve and/or to perform his or her any obligation either by implementing or helping by playing any positive role thereto or remaining abstained from opposing it. This is the way in which every human being requires to live and let live the others in peace in the society. Peace is the true desire of human mind that every individual aims, thinks and dreams. Peace in any human society is the chosen or expected physical and mental condition of any individual, group or a grater class that fulfills their choices and expectations satisfactorily. But, if it is targeted only for any individual or a limited group or class, it cannot be achieved. It is a universal need. It needs to be treated globally. The Man of Man Approach is therefore ipso facto in the human behavior that every human being inherits in the whole life. Five Basic Findings: ''' '''First: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having being written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country. ' ' Second: ' Every human being is subject to live and let live the others jointly in the world with common basic needs and realities among themselves and to fulfill such needs for survival, security, prosperity and peace, man, irrespective of gender, race and colour is ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ dependent or interdependent and thereby every human person naturally inherits a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach of thinking, living and working. ' ''' '''Third: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, it is imperative for every human being to work for the unity of the world community and to act upon the idea of non-clash, non-violence and non-discrimination vis-à-vis brotherhood, love and equality. These objectives aim a borderless global standard and a New World Order, namely, a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach and treatment and side by side to ensure that none remains outside such process. ' ' Fourth: 'For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, instead of making enmity or making target of guns and bringing within the range of high-tech missiles or sophisticated nuclear weapons, every human being needs to make target to earn, acquire and possess the ideals of brotherhood, love, equality, prosperity and peace in him/herself and thereby get prepared to be embraced as an ‘Ambassador of World Peace’. ' ' '''Fifth: ' The only way to make the world terrorism and war free and to confirm peace and development worldwide is the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace. The above findings imply to treat human rights as legal rights in a New World Order. The findings also suggest that for protection and promotion of human rights for peace and development in the world the ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach should imply as the ‘Theory of World Peace’ in the ‘New World Order’. '*The Man for Man Theory of World Peace '71, Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development: Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours (London), LLM (Northumbria), PhD (CIU), PGDL (Northumbria), Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln’s Inn), UK. Some Basic Information About Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan, Barrister-at-Law Born in historic ‘Taragon’ of Akhaura Municipal Town of Akhaura Upazila under Brahmanbaria District of Bangladesh Barrister. Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) is a Journalist, Poet and Rhyme Writer, Founder Editor of Weekly Deshdarpan, an Appellate Division Lawyer of Bangladesh Supreme Court (Advocate-on-Record)/ Jurist, Educationist and an Adjunct Professor of Law of London based University Faculty. He performs his continuous philosophical studies and research works being based in England and Bangladesh simultaneously. In his PhD thesis ‘Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development’ he recommended a new doctrine of world peace: ‘The Man for Man Theory of World Peace.’ He is Founder & President of Bangladesh Legal Rights Association and Man for Man International Foundation. He can be reached at: '''drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com.